Mon esprit a la nausée
by MeiyaBlah
Summary: Un vert et argent. Qui n'avouera jamais rechercher une quelconque attention et qui assure aimer sa solitude. Et un rouge et or. Qui a la manie de s'incruster dans à peu près tout ce qui ne le concerne pas... Une correspondance explosive et épique !
1. Prélude

**'JOUR, VOUS ! **

**Titre** : Mon esprit a la nausée.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Un autre garçon, non inventé. Juste, c'est un Gryffondor. (:

**Genre** : Heum... ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Pas drôle, pas triste. Assez gay. /BAM./

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à _J. K. Rowling_ : les personnages, les lieux, l'univers,... SAUF l'histoire, qui est à _moi_. Mais j'imagine n'être pas la première à la penser.

**Rating** : Tous publics. Pour le moment. Ça changera peut-être. Je préviendrais, dans ce cas.

**Note** : Ceci est une fanfiction comportant... un certain nombre de chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien. J'écris à l'instinct, je n'ai rien prévu. Mais la fin se dessine un peu, dans mon esprit. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, que je ne posterais que si ce début plaît. =)

Le second texte que je poste ici. Pas le dernier, j'espère.

N'hésitez pas à relever les fautes que j'ai pu faire et avoir zappé à la relecture.

Merci d'avoir cliqué et de me lire, mes choux ! :3

**M O N . E S P R I T . A . L A . N A U S É E **

Dix Octobre

_Ce n'est pas facile d'être moi. Pas pour les cheveux, mais pour la ténacité avec laquelle une bande de crétins me persécute nuit et jour, quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Non, je n'exagère pas. Ou à-peine. La nuit dernière j'ai reçu une bombabouse sur le visage lorsque j'ai tiré les rideaux de mon lit. J'ai passé le reste de la nuit enfermé dans la salle de bain, essayant de me débarrasser de cette odeur pestilentielle. Ce qui m'a fait arriver en retard au cours de McGonagall, les cheveux d'une étrange couleur (pour que la blague soit complète, sûrement). Ce qui m'a valu deux heures de retenue. Avec Rusard._

_Bref, une journée somme toute assez banale._

_Il est trois heure trente-quatre passées de minuit. Et, après l'avoir au préalable examiné sous toutes les coutures, je suis assis sur mon lit._

_Je viens de décider de tenir une sorte de journal intime. Un truc de fille ? Sûrement, oui. Mais à qui d'autre puis-je me confier ? De toute façon, je n'en ai pas l'envie. Personne ne me comprendrais. Apparemment, je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive. Et ceux qui sont susceptibles de pouvoir comprendre ne me portent pas dans leurs cœurs. Et réciproquement._

_Je peux t'assurer, très cher Journal, qu'être l'ennemi de tout le monde ne présente pas que des avantages. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, à part la solitude, il n'y en a aucun..._

_Si j'étais suicidaire et lâche, j'irais sûrement me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie..._

Treize Octobre

_Je n'ai pas pu écrire avant. J'ai passé les deux nuits précédentes à l'infirmerie. Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, je pense. Et je suis sûr que tu sais à cause de qui... Les quatre imbéciles, là. Encore. Ils ne doivent avoir rien de mieux à faire de leur vie que de bousiller la mienne. Et, d'après Black, je devrais m'estimer heureux d'être la principale victime de toutes leurs mauvaises blagues. Apparemment, ça donnerait un semblant de sens à ma misérable existence. Oui, vraiment, il y a de quoi sauter de joie. Youpi._

_J'ai obtenu un « Optimal » à mon devoir de Potions. Pas que ce soit extraordinaire, loin de là même, j'y suis habitué. Mais c'est bien avec ce genre de choses insignifiantes que l'on doit noircir les pages d'un journal intime, non ?_

_Cela ne me ressemble tellement pas. Et si quelqu'un savait que je tiens un journal... Je crois que je serais encore plus méprisé qu'actuellement. Mais d'un autre côté, qui pourrait bien l'apprendre ? Ce n'est pas comme si on s'intéressait à moi... Je suis sûr que je pourrais même faire une annonce publique comme quoi je pensais me suicider sous peu, personne ne m'écouterait. Ou ne songerait à m'en dissuader._

_C'est sur ces joyeuses pensées que je vais m'endormir._

_A bientôt, Journal._

Quatorze Octobre

_Le temps qui passe, fatalement. Et moi qui sombre, tout aussi fatalement. Je sais que bientôt arrivera le jour où je n'aurais même plus la force de me relever. Où je resterais au sol, après qu'ils m'y aient laissé étendu, couvert de mon propre sang._

_Non, je ne donne pas dans le mélodramatique. Enfin, si, peut-être. Mais, Journal, j'en ai tout à fait le droit. Je pense même être la personne la mieux placée pour parler (écrire ?) de cette façon._

_Pour une fois Potter et compagnie ne sont pas la cause de mon mal. De mes maux. Non, aujourd'hui, c'était l'autre Black. Accompagnée de Lestrange et de toute sa cour._

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir en écrire plus. J'ai mal, et puisque je n'ai pas voulu me rendre à l'infirmerie (où un lit m'est assigné, d'ailleurs...), j'ai dû me « réparer » seul. Et un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus..._

Quinze Octobre

_Il n'y aura pas de cours demain, ainsi je ne serais pas dans l'obligation de me lever et de voir tous ces visages moqueurs. Méprisants et méprisables. C'est peu, mais pour moi, c'est le Paradis. Et je n'en connaitrais que ça. Je suis maudit, damné. Je finirais en Enfer. Et j'y retrouverais tous mes vieux démons. Même dans la mort, je ne pourrais pas être tranquille._

_Je t'ai apporté avec moi, Journal, car j'ai entendu dire que Lucius Malfoy voulait organiser une fouille des dortoirs, aujourd'hui. Il aurait très bien pu te trouver, et ce malgré les sortilèges divers avec lesquels je t'ai protégé. On est jamais trop prudent. Ou paranoïaque..._

_J'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je n'en ai plus le temps, le cours de Sortilèges débute dans quelques minutes à-peine. Et Black m'observe comme s'il avait encore une merveilleuse idée à me faire partager. Je suis persuadé que ça ne me plaira pas._

Vingt Octobre

_Je pensais t'avoir perdu ! Enfin. Je pensais plutôt que tu m'avais été volé. J'ai vidé mon sac et l'ai fouillé entièrement au moins trois fois. Tu étais coincé entre les pages d'un livre de magie noire, finalement._

_Je me rongeais les sangs à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu lire ces quelques pages. De toute façon, il lui aurait fallut te désensorceler. Et je doute sincèrement que quelqu'un puisse y parvenir. Mais, sait-on jamais ?_

_Bon... Il est très tard. Ou très tôt, selon le point de vue que l'on adopte. Et j'ai besoin de sommeil._

_A demain soir, Journal._

Severus referma le journal et récita plusieurs formules avant de le glisser sous son matelas.

Il s'endormit sans voir se tracer quelques mots à la suite de son texte.

_Cher Severus,_

_Je suis la conscience de ton journal. Tu désirais avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, me voilà !_

_Tes écrits ne resteront plus sans réponses, je pourrais te dispenser mes précieux conseils..._

_En attendant le récit de ta prochaine journée,_

_Journal._


	2. Chapitre premier

Hey' ! =)

Finalement, j'ai décidé de poster de suite le premier 'véritable' chapitre. Parce qu'il est probable que le 'prélude' ne vous offre pas assez, en fait. J'espère que ce chapitre sera plus accrocheur et qu'il vous plaira. :3

**Note ;** Dans ce chapitre, et dans les prochains, il est et sera certainement question de Lucius Malfoy. Je sais que puisque je place l'action vers le début de la sixième année de Severus à Poudlard (ou fin cinquième, je sais pas trop... é_è) Lucius ne devrait plus être là. Mais... hé bien, il sera là tout de même. u_u Ah lala, quel beau monde que celui de la fanFICTION, il nous offre tellement de liberté...

Bonne lecture ! :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, mes choux ! (=

**M O N . E S P R I T . A . L A . N A U S É E**

La journée du vingt et un octobre fut une journée des plus banales. Il ouvrit son journal, et alors qu'il prenait une plume et dévissait le flacon d'encre noire, il remarqua le texte écrit d'une autre main que la sienne. Il le lu et répondit rageusement, appuyant sur la plume plus qu'il ne le fallait, manquant à plusieurs reprises de déchirer le parchemin fragile.

_La conscience de mon journal ? Ai-je l'air aussi crédule ?_

_Non, tu es juste un petit imbécile qui a réussi à me le voler, à détourner les sorts le protégeant et à en ajouter un autre permettant le transfert de mes écrits._

_Alors, c'est vrai que c'est bien joué, et pour ne pas qu'on me reproche ma mauvaise foi : félicitations !_

_Et, laisses-moi deviner... Tu as mis cinq jours à faire tout cela ? Tu m'en as dépossédé le quinze Octobre._

_Je n'ai rien à ajouter, rien de plus à te dire._

_Je vais brûler ce journal, n'en tiendrais plus jamais._

Il ne dormi pas de la nuit.

Quelqu'un avait lu. Quelqu'un savait ce qu'il ressentait. Quelqu'un avait violé ses pensées. La seule chose qu'il possédait réellement, entièrement.

Finalement, il ne l'avait pas détruit, reportait cela à plus tard. Il voulait savoir si l'autre lui répondrait, et ce qu'il lui raconterait.

Le soir même, une écriture semblable à celle de la veille s'étalait sur une nouvelle page.

_Bon d'accord, j'avoue que le coup de la conscience du journal c'était n'importe quoi..._

_Mais le fait est que je pense pouvoir t'écouter. Tu en as besoin au fond, non ? Tu l'as toi-même écris, je m'en souviens : « _Mais à qui d'autre puis-je me confier ?_ ». Pourquoi pas... moi !_

_Tu devrais être heureux que je me propose, avec autant de générosité. Ça te rendra service, ne le nie pas, et ce sera ma bonne action de l'année. Si je ne suis pas gentil..._

_Si tu lis ces quelques mots, c'est que tu ne t'es pas débarrassé de ton journal. Donc que, quelque part tu attendais que je te réponde. C'est chose faite !_

_Severus, ne fout pas en l'air ta seule chance d'être écouté._

_Cette correspondance, si tu l'acceptes, sera notre secret._

Il devait avouer que cet inconnu, au final, n'avait pas totalement tord. Ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement.

Il hésitait. Répondre, ne pas répondre ? Répondre, ou ne pas répondre...

Répondre.

De toute façon, rien ne l'empêcherait de mettre fin à cette correspondance lorsqu'il en aurait assez.

_Cher Inconnu,_

_Déjà, tu as un avantage sur moi : tu sais qui je suis. Moi, je devine juste que tu dois être à Gryffondor. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'aucun Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ne se serait risqué à me jouer ce tour, ce sont les seuls qui me craignent, et qu'aucun Serpentard n'aurait était doté d'assez de patiente (et d'intelligence, je dois bien l'avouer) pour défaire tous les sorts et maléfices un à un. Tu devais vraiment vouloir savoir ce que je pouvais bien écrire..._

_Alors, un Gryffondor, de sixième année sûrement, un peu inconscient. Téméraire, on ne peut pas te l'enlever. Stupide, sans aucun doute, ça fait partie intégrante de chaque Gryffondor, de toute façon._

_Ça pourrait être n'importe qui, donc. Un indice ?_

_Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour continuer à raconter ce que je vis._

_Premièrement parce que je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en toi, et deuxièmement, car qui sait ce que tu pourrais faire de mes confessions ? Sûrement les retourner contre moi._

_Oui, je vois peut-être le mal là où il n'est pas, mais j'ai appris la prudence._

_Ensuite, je n'ai pas besoin de psy ! J'avais mon journal pour extérioriser, avant. Ça me suffisait amplement._

_Non, je ne me suis effectivement pas débarrassé de ce cahier. La curiosité, certainement. Ne t'en fais pas, je le ferai, lorsque tu deviendras trop insupportable. Ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Tu es un Gryffondor, après tout..._

_Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, je n'ai pas l'intention de crier à tout le monde que j'entretiens une correspondance, qui peut être qualifiée de civilisée pour le moment, avec un Gryffondor douteux._

_SS._

Il trouvait étrange que l'on puisse s'intéresser à lui. C'était sûrement une autre mauvaise blague d'un quelconque abruti. Il ne tomberait pas dans le piège, ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir lorsqu'il le lui demanderait.

Il éteignit sa baguette, se glissa sous sa couette et ferma les yeux.

_Severus,_

_Imagine que j'ai été un Serpentard ! Tu serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu les a traité d'imbéciles. N'en es-tu pas toi-même un ? De Serpentard, pas d'imbécile..._

_Bien vu, je suis effectivement un Gryffondor de sixième année. Téméraire, courageux, beau, élégant, charmant et charmeur, drôle, intelligent..._

_Un indice ? Non. Je ne veux pas que tu saches qui je suis. Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi._

_Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je n'en suis pas vexé, je te comprends._

_Mais si tu ne veux rien me dire, de quoi allons-nous parler, alors ?_

_As-tu déjà remarqué que SS, en plus d'être tes initiales étaient celles, aussi, de Salazar Serpentard ? Oui, sûrement, même moi j'avais remarqué... Piètre tentative de conversation, j'en conviens._

_Et là, je ne signe pas puisque je ne veux pas que tu saches qui je suis._

Sa plume, de l'encre. Il traça quelques mots en réponse à ceux du Gryffondor.

_Parfois, je me demande si j'ai réellement ma place à Serpentard. Trop sombre pour la maison noble, pas assez pur pour la maison sombre. C'est comme ça. En fait, ma place n'est nulle part._

_Je pense que tu peux ajouter « modeste » à la liste des adjectifs te décrivant. Je croirais entendre Malfoy me faisant son autoportrait..._

_Si tu ne me livre pas ton identité, tu es donc sûrement quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Ce qui ne diminue absolument pas le nombre de personnes que tu es susceptible d'être... D'accord, ne me dis pas qui tu es, je le devinerais bien assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas._

_SS, Salazar Serpentard, effectivement. Que tu es perspicace ! C'est seulement une coïncidence. Jamais mon paternel n'a pensé à ça en me nommant. Tu peux en être sûr. Dans le même genre, il y a aussi les initiales de l'autre crétin : Black. Sirius Orion Black. SOB._

_Je n'ai rien non plus à te dire. (De quoi peut-on parler avec un inconnu ?)_

_Trouve un sujet, lance la conversation, je suivrais le mouvement._

_SS._

Le journal retrouva sa place sous le matelas et la lumière cessa de briller pour laisser place à l'obscurité incertaine qu'offrait la nuit.

Severus s'endormit en essayant de deviner l'identité de cet inconnu.

_Mon très cher Snape,_

_Tu devrais arrêter de te rabaisser dès que tu en as l'occasion. En fait, même quand personne ne le fait, tu te débrouilles toujours pour placer ça quelque part. Premièrement, ce n'est certainement pas vrai, et ensuite, c'est plutôt lassant. Normal que les gens finissent par penser cela de toi. _

_Je suis persuadé que tu as ta place à Serpentard. Un compliment ou au contraire non ? Je te laisse prendre cette information de la façon dont tu le souhaites. Simplement, tu as leur façon de penser et de voir les choses, il y a des ressemblances dans vos caractères, et vous avez la même démarche hautaine, impérieuse et supérieure. Tu te passionne tout autant que la majorité d'entre eux pour la magie noire et je suis sûr que tu penses sérieusement à t'enrôler dans les rangs de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas dis que tu es lâche. Sache juste que pour moi, quelqu'un à qui il plaît d'être soumis à un dictateur qui pense pouvoir disposer du monde, non seulement sorcier mais aussi moldu, à sa guise, n'est pas grand chose d'autre. Et je te passe les adjectifs moins... civilisés._

_Bref. Ceci était seulement une parenthèse pour que certaines choses soient mises au clair. Ainsi, tu restes certain que ma maison n'est autre que Gryffondor. Aussi, ne me compare plus à aucun Serpentard. Encore moins à Malfoy. Cette blonde décolorée est pour moi le pire de tous. Rectification. Seulement _un_ des pires._

_Quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ? Oh ! Tu me vexes, tu me blesses. Mais je survivrai. Je ne pense pas que tu devineras aussi facilement que tu sembles le croire mon identité. Même en pensant aux personnes auxquelles tu n'aurais jamais pensé. Parce que, en raisonnant de cette façon, tu ne fais qu'ajouter des choix à ta liste de personnes pouvant correspondre au profil que je te laisse entr'apercevoir._

_SOB ? En effet. Tu penses à un signe ?_

_Un inconnu... Oui, mais un inconnu qui ne t'est peut-être pas si inconnu que cela. _

_Quant à savoir de quoi parler, c'est une bonne interrogation. Mais je pense qu'à rien ne sert de presser les choses, ça viendra au fil des lettres. Puisque tu ne comptes pas briser cette correspondance, n'est-ce pas ? Nous savons tout deux pourquoi. Juste parce que nous souhaitons avoir le dernier mot. Bonne motivation. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle pourra nous mener._

_Je te laisse,_

_Un Gryffondor quelconque._

Certains passages dans cette lettre le touchèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait. Il s'en trouva vexé et s'empara de sa plume seulement le lendemain, hésitant vaguement à mettre un terme à cet échange de lettres qu'il trouvait pour le moment loin d'être constructif ou seulement intéressant. Mais ce stupide Gryffondor, s'il avait bien raison sur une chose, c'était sur le fait qu'il voulait avoir le dernier mot et qu'il n'abandonnerait donc pas. Sous aucun prétexte. L'autre lâcherait prise avant lui. Parole de Serpentard.

_Je ne suis pas un lâche. Si maintenant ces paroles tâchent la précédente page, je te prierais tout de même de les retirer. Elles sont sans fondement, complètement erronées._

_Et n'appelle pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom. Tu as raison, seul un Gryffondor est assez inconscient pour le nommer de cette manière. Peut-être que pour le moment tu t'en amuses, mais soit sûr que cela finira tôt ou tard par se retourner contre toi._

_D'innombrables personnes, toutes maisons et tous sangs confondus seraient ravis, et plus encore, d'être comparé au _magnifique_ Lucius Malfoy. Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est parfait, d'un point de vue physique, et ce même si tu ne l'apprécie guère._

_Effectivement, tu dois être quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Il est clair que, même si nos maisons ne nous opposaient pas et ne nous obligeaient pas à une mésentente mutuelle, tu n'es pas le genre d'individu qu'il me serait possible... d'apprécier. Je peux d'ici t'entendre penser que de toute façon je suis incapable d'apprécier qui que ce soit. Et tu n'aurais pas tout à fait tord. Mais en attendant rien de personne, il m'est impossible d'être déçu par le genre humain. Un mal pour un bien, somme toute. Et cela, on ne peut pas me le reprocher._

_Mon côté paranoïaque m'a déjà invité à penser à _absolument_ tous les Gryffondor de sixième année. En fait, il n'y en a pas tant que cela, au final. Mais suffisamment pour que je n'ai encore aucune idée de qui tu pourrais être. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne tarderais pas à savoir, et alors on verra quelle sera ma réaction._

_SOB, un signe peut-être. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Walburga est une véritable garce. Par contre, Regulus à un discours totalement différent. L'opinion diffère selon le point de vue. De toute évidence les deux frères ne voient pas les choses de la même façon. Et je ne me permettrais pas de juger, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, puisque je ne la connaît pas, en ai eu seulement quelques échos. Mais, j'espère qu'elle en a fait baver et qu'elle parvient toujours à en faire baver à ce prétentieux et imbécile de Black. Passons. En parler suffit à me mettre en colère._

_Tu sous-entend que je te connais ? Je ne connais aucun Gryffondor. Te fais-tu passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas afin que jamais je ne trouve qui tu es ? J'en doute, pourtant. Dans tes mots tu semblais vrai._

_Non, je ne compte pas briser cette correspondance, selon tes propres mots. Tu as vu juste, je n'ai pas l'intention de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Crois-moi, tu y mettra fin avant moi._

_Au déplaisir de devoir à nouveau déchiffrer ton écriture,_

_SS._

Au fur et à mesure, les lettres s'étoffaient, s'accaparaient de plus en plus de place dans le journal, sur le fin papier strié de rides. Même si dans ces textes qu'ils s'échangeaient il ne se trouvait rien de concret sur quoi que ce soit, Severus se plaisait à lui répondre. Il laissait de côté le fait qu'il était un rouge et or, sinon jamais il ne lui aurait écrit, et il se perdait dans les réponses qu'il lui adressait. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, même si certaines des choses qu'il lui disait était dures et mauvaises. Au moins, quelqu'un lisait et répondait.

Il existait.


	3. Chapitre deuxième

_Bonjour, Snape._

_Tu sais que débuter une lettre par une salutation est pratique courante ? C'est plus agréable, aussi._

_Je ne retirerais pas les mots que j'ai pu t'adresser. Parce que je les pensais, parce que je les pense encore. Si tu veux que ce ne soit plus le cas, donne-moi de quoi croire que tu n'es pas un lâche. Donne-moi matière à pouvoir le penser._

_Si tu ne pensais réellement pas à t'enrôler dans leurs rangs, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie noire ? Il est possible que tu sois un de ces foutus sang-purs qui est convaincu de la supériorité que la consanguinité dont il est issu lui apporte. « A bas les moldus, les nés-moldus et même les sangs-mêlés ! » Voldemort _est_ un sang-mêlé. Et pourtant, il veut d'un monde sorcier seulement peuplé de sang-purs. Antinomique, non ? Il devrait se tuer, alors._

_Ce qui m'amène au second point que tu abordes. As-tu peur d'un simple nom, Severus ? Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur elle-même. Voldemort. Voldemort... Habitue-toi. Seuls ceux qui le craignent, seuls ceux qui courbent l'échine, écrasés par son simple regard vitreux, seuls ceux qui n'ont pas le courage de se lever et de crier leur désapprobation en réponse aux diktats qu'il met en place et aux suivants qu'il imposera,... seuls ceux-là ne prononceront jamais ce pseudonyme maudit qu'il s'est pourtant lui-même forgé. Lâches. Et tu te penses différents d'eux ? Honnêtement ? Tu crois qu'un jour tu puiseras en toi le courage de prononcer ce nom, qui n'est rien de plus qu'un nom ? Je l'espère sincèrement. Mais en attendant, pour moi, tu restes dans la même catégorie qu'eux tous._

_Mon point de vue est objectif. Revois le tiens en faisant la part des choses, en réfléchissant. Faire partie des Mangemorts ne t'apportera rien. Ni pouvoir, ni argent, ni privilèges. Mais tu deviendras un tueur, un menteur, un voleur et pourquoi pas un violeur. Tu détruiras et tu te détruiras._

_Et puis, leurs masque sont vraiment dépassés, tristes et ternes..._

_Oh... Lucius Malfoy ? J'avoue que physiquement il est... parfait ? Non, juste bien proportionné, attirant et sexy. Mais, si tu savais qui je suis ! Tellement mieux. Lui ressembler serait une régression._

_Vrai, qu'à la lecture de ta dernière lettre j'ai pensé que de toute façon tu n'appréciais personne. Je te l'accorde, de ce côté-là, tu ne seras pas déçu. Bien que... Mais tu passeras à côté de tellement de choses ! De tellement de personnes. Faire confiance à personne, être aussi distant que tu l'es avec le reste de l'univers, te desservi. Tu t'en rends bien compte par toi-même, je n'ai aucun besoin de te le dire._

_Ah ah ! Toujours aucun début de pensée de qui je pourrais être ? Cherche, cherche, mon petit Snape. Peut-être que tu finiras par trouver, qui sais ?_

_Walburga est une garce. Il n'y a pas à tergiverser. Sirius ne dit pas grand-chose sur ses parents, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas dignes d'être appelés par ce patronyme. Regulus à une autre vision des choses seulement parce que lui, il était et est aimé par ces deux personnes. Enfin, aimé... il a un avenir déjà tracé vers un milieu qui leur convient. Un avenir qui concerne Voldemort. Décidément, il est au centre de tout, celui-là._

_Tu souhaites du mal aux autres ? Bien. Mais alors ne te plains pas de ce que l'on peut te faire subir. C'est tout aussi mérité._

_Je ne me fais passer pour personne. Effectivement mes mots sont vrais, ils me ressemblent._

_Je serais toi, je ne compterais pas sur moi pour mettre fin à notre échange. Je suis tenace. Tiens bon._

_A bon entendeur,_

_Peu importe qui je suis._

Severus n'attendit pas le soir pour se saisir de sa plume et lui répondre. Il mangea rapidement pour pouvoir faire une halte dans son dortoir avant de retourner en cours. Avec automatisme il ouvrit le cahier crème et parcourut attentivement les lignes apparues. Plusieurs des passages réussirent à le mettre en colère.

Il s'empressa de lui répondre.

_Des salutations ? Puis le souhait d'une bonne journée en perspective, aussi ? Rêve._

_Comment peux-tu être si sûr ? Comment peux-tu sembler si certain de toi ? Je ne sais moi-même pas ce que je veux faire de mon avenir, ce que j'en attends. Un lâche... Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je t'interdis de m'appeler de cette façon une fois encore. Tu comprends ou je ne suis pas assez clair pour que ton cerveau gryffondorien assimile ces quelques mots ?_

_La magie noire... Ça m'attire, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai d'abord vu cette magie comme une simple branche de la Magie avec un grand m, de la magie en général. Ensuite, elle m'a entraîné. J'ai découvert tout ce que l'on peut en faire, comment on peut la modeler, ce qu'elle a à apporter. C'est intéressant. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est intéressant. Elle t'apporte une puissance que jamais tu ne retrouveras avec la magie blanche. Si tu n'en as jamais usé, il t'est alors impossible de comprendre de quoi je peux bien parler. Je ne cherche pas à te guider vers ce chemin, que ce soit bien clair, mais seulement à essayer de t'expliquer ce qu'elle peut me faire ressentir. C'est... incroyable, unique. Vraiment._

_Un autre point, qui lui a réussi à m'arracher un sourire... Tu penses que je suis un sang-pur ? Vraiment ? Intéressant. Pour les mêmes raisons dont tu m'as déjà fait la liste pour me prouver que j'avais ma place à Serpentard ? Hé bien, sache qu'il n'en est rien. Personne ne le sait, et je te serais reconnaissant si ça continuait ainsi, mais je suis un simple sang-mêlé. Une mère de sang sorcier et un... « père » moldu. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours autant ma place à Serpentard, maintenant ?_

_Je n'ai pas peur de son nom. Mais j'évolue dans un milieu ou le prononcer pourrait m'attirer des ennuis. Ou pire encore. Il est pour moi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une habitude._

_A mon tour de te demander de me comparer à aucun d'entre ces gens. Ceci est bien trop insultant._

_Bien sûr que si ! M'enrôler m'apportera pouvoir, argent et privilèges. Mais je ne veux plus en parler. Encore moins avec toi. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es... Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de me détruire. Certains le font très bien sans moi._

_J'aime bien leurs masques..._

_Mieux que Lucius Malfoy ? Fais-moi rire ! Je te donnerais bien mon avis. Mais je ne sais pas qui tu es. Je te le dirais, lorsque j'aurais deviné ou lorsque tu décideras que tu peux me le dire. Tu comptes me dévoiler ton identité un jour, bien sûr ? Sinon ce sera vite lassant de te parler. Non pas que pour le moment ça me plaise énormément... mais bon._

_Être tel que je suis ne me desservi pas. Pas tout le temps. Il y a de bons côtés à cela. Je t'assure. Plein ! Cherche, je n'ai pas le temps de le faire par moi-même._

_Tu es proche de Black ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à raconter à des inconnus, ou à des gens qu'il côtoie très peu seulement, des anecdotes assez convaincantes sur ses parents pour réussir à les persuader. Un observateur extérieur a besoin de détails et de preuves pour pouvoir croire quelqu'un d'autre. Des détails et des preuves que Back n'aurait très certainement pas offert au premier venu. Alors ? Qui es-tu par rapport à lui ? Tu fais partie de son cercle d'ami proche ? Ou tu es seulement un admirateur néfaste qui récolte toute les informations qu'il peut trouver sur son idole ? A l'aide de méthodes plus ou moins légales ? C'est malsain, si c'est cela._

_Je souhaite du mal à ceux qui se plaisent à me brutaliser, me rabaisser, m'humilier, dès qu'ils en ont le temps et/ou l'envie. Je ne retirerais très certainement pas ce souhait. J'ai le droit de le formuler, tu ne penses pas ?_

_D'autres indices, même insignifiants, sur ta personne ?_

_Le cours de Métamorphose débute dans quelques minutes, et je n'éprouve aucunement le besoin d'y arriver en retard._

_SS._

Le rouge et or à l'origine de cette correspondance ne put lui répondre que tard le soir. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait un cours d'astronomie et ensuite parce que jamais ses amis ne le laissèrent tranquille avant qu'il ne leur referme violemment les rideaux écarlates de son lit à baldaquin à la figure.

Enfin seul et au calme. Une situation propice à la rédaction d'une nouvelle lettre à l'intention de ce cher Severus.

_Sevy, Sevy, Sevy..._

_Bien. Je me passerais de la politesse que tous observent généralement. Sauf toi, bien sûr._

_Non, mon cerveau gryffondorien n'assimile pas. Tu construits des phrases bien trop longues et complexes pour que moi, humble Gryffondor, puisse les comprendre. Je ne retirerais rien de ce que j'ai pu te dire, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi, cependant je n'insisterais pas sur ce passage. Si tu veux te mentir à toi-même, hé bien je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher. Tu es dans ton bon droit._

_J'ai connu des gens pratiquant la magie noire. Quand je vois ce qu'ils sont devenus, ce qu'ils sont en train de devenir, je n'ai aucune envie de l'essayer. Mais je veux bien croire ce que tu m'en dis. Tu as soif de pouvoir, elle t'apporte une partie de ce que tu désires. Mais ne t'y plonge pas trop profondément. Parce que tu ne pourras peut-être pas t'en sortir et personne ne te tireras de là-dedans._

_Comment ? Tu n'es pas de sang-pur ?! C'est vraiment vrai ? Je n'en reviens pas. Sur ce coup, tu as réussi à m'étonner. Je n'aurais jamais pensé... Donc, personne ne le sait ? Oh ! Une confession ! C'est un début... Pourquoi est-ce que le mot père est placé entre guillemets ? Dis-m'en plus._

_Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait trouver des sangs dits « impurs » parmi les Serpentard. Tu me l'apprends. Tu es le seul à avoir un parent moldu ?_

_Oui, cette information ne change en rien le fait que je reste persuadé que Serpentard est la maison qui t'attend depuis ta naissance. Malgré le sang, il y a tellement de similitudes..._

_Je comprends que tu ais peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Après tout, entouré de ce genre de personnes, on est jamais trop prudent. Mais personne ne feuillettera jamais cet échange. Tu peux le nommer sans craintes._

_Bien. Je te comparerais à ces gens seulement lorsque tu feras partie des leurs. En attendant, je ferais attention à ne plus le faire. Mais il est possible que cela m'échappe tout de même. Une habitude, aussi._

_Tu ne veux plus en parler ? Pourtant c'est un sujet de conversation des plus intéressants. Tu ne trouves pas ? Pourquoi ne plus vouloir en parler ? Tu as peur que cela te fasse réfléchir ? Tu as peur que je réussisse à te faire changer d'avis ? Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais accéder à cette requête._

_Qui est-ce qui te détruit ? Tu parles de Sirius, James et compagnie ? Ils te détruisent ? Arrête. Ils s'amusent seulement. A ton détriment, il est vrai. Mais ce sont juste des adolescents en quête d'une reconnaissance quelconque (comme toi, quelque part, sauf qu'eux ne songent pas à passer du mauvais côté, ils ne souhaitent pas devenir le bras droit de Voldemort...). Il est vrai que tu n'as pas eu de chance d'être désigné comme victime, mais bon... Plus que deux ans à supporter cela. Ceci ne t'est pas d'une quelconque aide ? Je sais. Mais je ne peux rien pour toi._

_Tu aimes bien leurs masques ? Non ! Ils auraient grandement besoin de conseils en matière de mode, de style, etc. Je ne supporterais pas de devoir garder cette chose sur la tête à longueur de journée. Déjà, on ne verrait pas mes magnifiques traits, et ensuite, on doit mourir de chaud là-dessous !_

_Bien sûr que non, je ne souhaite pas te dire qui je suis. Tu as toute cette année et la suivante pour le deviner. Si tu ne trouves pas, hé bien... Tant pis pour toi. Mais la fin de nos études à Poudlard sonnera la fin de notre correspondance. Car je sais que nous prendrons les chemins les plus opposés qu'il puisse être. Des chemins encore plus éloignés qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Je ne continuerais pas à échanger des textes quelconques avec un assassin._

_Excuse-moi. J'avais dis que j'essaierais de ne plus mentionner ce genre de choses..._

_J'ai beau chercher, aucun côté positif concernant la façon que tu as de te comporter ne me vient à l'esprit. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Toi non plus tu ne trouves rien, avoue !_

_Oui, tu as tout à fait le droit de formuler ce souhait, c'est vrai. Ça te touche tant que ça ?_

_Des indices ? Bon. _Un_ indice. Je suis brun. Alors, ça t'avance un minimum ?_

_Je dois te laisser ; il est très tard et j'ai cours tôt demain matin._

Dans un des dortoirs des Gryffondor, la dernière lumière cessa de briller et un jeune-homme s'endormit prestement tout en imaginant ce que pourrait-être la prochaine réponse d'un Serpentard.


	4. Chapitre troisième

_Appelle-moi Snape, Severus si cela te fait plaisir, mais en aucun cas « Sevy »._

_Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je sais ce que je fais. Je connais mes limites, je sais celles qu'il ne me faut pas franchir. J'ai exploré la majorité des choses se rapportant à cet art, et j'ai l'intention d'en apprendre le maximum. Je sais qu'elle ne m'entraînera pas. Et puis, même si cela arrivait... qu'importe ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait pour toi ? Rien. Alors, ce que je fais, jusqu'où je vais, ne te regarde pas. Occupe-toi de ce qui te concerne._

_Je sais que je ne peux compter sur personne, peu importe ma situation, qu'elle soit critique ou non. Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais je m'en porte plutôt bien pour l'instant._

_Une confession ? Et bien savoure la puisque ce sera la seule que tu auras. Hé non, je suis un sang-mêlé... J'aime le fait que tu ne t'en sois pas douté un seul instant. Et toi ? Une confession pour une confession. Ton sang, quel est-il ?_

_« Père », parce qu'il ne mérite simplement pas ce patronyme. Je ne m'étendrais pas là-dessus._

_Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul sang-mêlé. Personne ne s'intéresse à moi, à part lorsque je peux servir de bouc-émissaire, et je ne m'intéresse à personne non plus. En même temps, s'il y en a, il est sûr qu'ils ne le crieraient pas sur les toits._

_Je trouve étonnant qu'à cet endroit tu n'es placé aucune allusion au... à _Voldemort_. Enfin, ne t'y sens pas obligé simplement parce que je te le fais remarquer._

_Je ne veux pas parler de cela parce que nous savons tous les deux que ce ne serait d'aucune utilité. Je veux dire... Nous avons chacun des opinions différentes qu'aucun ne réussira à faire changer. Peu importe le niveau de persuasion dont on pourra user. Tu ne voudras jamais entendre les mérites que je pourrais vanter et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de lire toutes les conneries que tu penses vraies. C'est tout. Là-dessus, tu devrais être du même avis que moi. Et ne me dis pas non seulement pour le plaisir de me contredire._

_Oui, je parle de cette bande d'imbéciles. Black et Potter sont selon moi les pires, mais Lupin et Pettigrew ne sont pas mal non plus. Enfin, surtout Lupin, parce qu'il est vrai que Pettigrew se contente de suivre les meneurs. Incapable de penser par lui-même. De toute façon, le seul qui possède une certaine moralité, c'est cette saleté de Lupin. Mais de toute évidence, il n'en use qu'avec parcimonie. Et jamais à mon égard. Qu'importe ! Je les déteste tous autant qu'ils sont._

_Ils s'amusent seulement ?! Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables, jusqu'où ils peuvent aller. Tu ne sais pas ce que je dois subir pour leur futile quête de reconnaissance. Si je ne risquais pas de finir à Azkaban, sois sûr qu'ils ne feraient plus partis de ce foutu monde. Quelque part, ce serait peut-être même leur rendre service. Ils n'auraient pas à assister à ce qu'il va ou ne va pas devenir._

_Deux ans... Peut-être moins, qui sait ?_

_Envoie une lettre à... Voldemort. Pour lui dire qu'il devrait remettre ses masques au goût du jour..._

_Oh, tes magnifiques traits... Tu n'as pas mentionné ton brushing parfait._

_La fin de nos études. Par Salazar, deux ans encore à devoir lire et écrire des lettres à un Gryffondor stupide..._

_Mais... qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne suis pas déjà un assassin ? Ou que je ne le serais pas avant la fin de notre septième année passée entre ces murs ?_

_Ne te fous pas de moi. Je sais très bien que tu ne penses rien des excuses que tu formules. Je sais aussi que tu ne te priveras pas de mentionner ce genre de choses dès que tu en auras la moindre opportunité._

_La solitude, c'est un côté positif qui, crois-moi, peut être suffisant._

_Les maux physiques plus que le reste. Les paroles m'importent peu. M'importe moins. Mais les coups sont douloureux et certaines de leurs... « blagues » peuvent l'être aussi. Ou entraîner d'autres choses pénibles. Parce que cela ne reste pas toujours sans conséquences. Loin de là._

_Tu es brun ? Je peux éliminer quelques personnes. Autre chose ? La longueur de tes cheveux, la couleur de tes yeux ?_

_Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire ou non, mais tu as esquivé quelques-unes de mes questions. Celles concernant Black. Alors ?_

_Je ferme le journal, vais descendre manger. Ou essayer._

_SS._

Il sorti des cachots, remonta plusieurs escaliers pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et s'assit en bout de table, à l'écart des autres. Il savait que Lucius s'assiérait à ses côtés lorsqu'il descendrait dîner.

Quelques étages au-dessus de sa tête, un jeune-homme brun venait de voir apparaître plusieurs lignes dans le journal qu'il guettait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il demanda à ses amis qui l'attendaient pour aller manger de descendre, leur promis qu'il les rejoindrait dès qu'il aurait fini son devoir de Potions. Point par point, il répondit à la missive nouvellement révélée.

_Bonsoir, Severus._

_Puisque « Sevy » ne te convient pas... Hé oui, je prends en compte ce que tu me dis, moi, tu vois._

_Je ne m'inquiète pas pour _toi_. Je m'inquiète pour ce que tu vas faire du _monde_. Pas toi tout seul, c'est vrai, mais tu vas y contribuer. Et je pense aussi que, au contraire, tu ne connais pas tes limites. Personne ne les connait. Elles t'apparaîtront claires seulement lorsque tu les auras franchies... Tu flirtes avec, en ce moment. Et je suis prêt à parier que, bientôt, tu atteindras le point de non-retour._

_M'occuper de ce qui me concerne ? Mais si tu creuses un peu, si tu ne te contentes pas de ce qu'il y a en surface, si tu vois un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez trop long, alors tu devrais comprendre que ça me concerne. Indirectement, très indirectement, oui, mais je suis concerné. Tout le monde est concerné. Peut-être que tu ne comprends pas la façon que j'ai de voir les choses, mais elle est pourtant juste._

_C'est de ta seule faute si jamais personne ne se jettera à ton secours. C'est toi, et toi seul, qui a voulu cela. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors ton comportement ne serait pas celui que tu adoptes. Si tu veux que ce fait change, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Souris ! Ce serait déjà un début pas trop mal..._

_Mon sang ? J'hésite. Te le dire enlèverait pas mal de possibilités quant à mon identité._

_Mon « père » non plus ne mérite pas d'être appelé ainsi. Ce qui nous fait un point en commun._

_Je comprends. J'imagine que de dire que l'on est d'un sang impur chez les Serpentard, c'est suicidaire !_

_… __Tu me l'as fait remarquer et je n'ai pas parlé de Voldemort. Tu es fier de moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Non, je ne suis pas du même avis que toi. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour te contredire. C'est simplement que, même si ce que tu dis est vrai, je pense qu'une sorte de débat pourrait être intéressant. Non ? Je pense être assez intelligent et ouvert d'esprit pour comprendre certaines choses. Apte à t'écouter, capable de faire la part des choses, et d'imaginer ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens, ce que tu crois. Je peux « compatir », disons. Ce qui, bien entendu, ne signifie pas que je puisse adhérer ou seulement accepter. Mais c'est un début. Et c'est mieux que rien. Mieux que ce que la majorité peut te proposer. Tu en conviendras, j'imagine._

_Tu es sûr que tu n'exagères pas ? Te _détruire_ ! Ce n'est pas rien. C'est un grand mot, tu sais. Je suis parfois témoin de ce qu'ils te font subir. Et j'avoue souvent n'y voir rien d'autre – rien de plus – que de mauvaises blagues. Les gens rient. Et, dix minutes plus tard, oublient pourquoi. Qui plus est, ce que tu dis est faux. Bien des fois j'ai pu assister à quelques « disputes » où, clairement, Lupin se disait contre leurs idées et leur demandait (voire leur exigeait) de ne pas s'en prendre à toi. Mais, tu sais comme moi qu'il ne sert à rien de leur dire quoi que ce soit lorsqu'ils ont décidé de quelque chose…_

_Ahah ! J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu t'y prendrais pour les éliminer ? Mais, vu ce que je sais de toi, j'imagine que ce serait d'une façon mesquine, sinueuse typique d'un Serpentard ! Peut-être une potion déversée subtilement dans leurs verres. Personne ne se rendrait compte de rien. Tu es plutôt douée en Potions, en plus._

_Des masques aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, peut-être ? Arracher à leurs victimes un sourire… avant de leur arracher la vie._

_Mon brushing n'est pas tout à fait ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de parfait. Ça, je pourrais difficilement le nier._

_Oh, arrête de te plaindre ! Si cette correspondance te gène vraiment alors, soit !, brûle tout. Et fais comme si de rien n'était. Je t'en prie._

_Un meurtre change quelqu'un. Profondément. Inexorablement. Tu ne serais plus le même. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ais changé, intrinsèquement. Ou plus visiblement. Alors. Et j'aime à croire que non, tu n'as tué personne. Et tu tiens sans doute trop à être instruit, éduqué, pour assassiner avant la fin de ta scolarité. J'ai tort ?_

_Je crois me souvenir, pourtant, qu'au tout début de ce journal tu laissais sous-entendre que ce n'était pas suffisant comme avantage, la solitude._

_Comment cela, les vilaines blagues des Maraudeurs ont d'autres conséquences ?_

_Non. Tu n'auras rien d'autre, pour le moment. Pas d'indice supplémentaire ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites une autre indication…_

_Alors ? Tu sais très bien que c'est volontaire._

_J'espère que tu as bien mangé. Moi, je me suis gavé de cette tarte aux petits fruits ronds et jaunes._

_L'incroyable Moi._


End file.
